The Road Trip
by ChipmunksMeAndYou
Summary: The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Dave, are going on a road trip all the way to Florida. No planes, or boats allowed, thanks to Alvin. Sorry for bad summary. A&B, S&J, and T
1. How About A Road Trip?

It was just a normal day at the Seville house, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette were sitting on the couch, while Eleanore and Theodore were sitting of the floor reading a cookbook. Alvin was watching Mythbusters, Brittany was doing her nails, and Jeanette and Simon were working on their Science homework. Dave was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone.  
"Alright everyone, time for dinner." Dave called from the kitchen.  
"Yay!" Cried Eleanore and Theodore, as they scurried to the kitchen.  
The rest of them walked in laughing quietly at their younger siblings. Once they were all in their dinner spots, Alvin and Brittany on one side, Simon, Jeanette and Theodore on the other, with Dave and Eleanore at the head and foot of the table, Dave said, "alright guys I've been thinking-"  
"Oh no!" Cried Alvin.  
"Alvin!" Dave said, warning him to be quiet, "I've been thinking that we all need to take a vacation. One where we can't possibly get shipwrecked. I was thinking that we go on a roadtrip to Florida. It'll take a while, but it'll be fun for us to all do together. What do you guys think?"  
"Well," Simon said, "it sounds ok to me, I mean there's no boat, or plane that we're going to be on, where Alvin and get us crashed or shipwrecked, and we'd get to spend time at the beach, without having to wonder if Dave was coming to find us or not. So, it sounds good to me!"  
"Ok, what about the rest of you?"  
"Well, Dave, since Simon just gave everyone a nice overview of all of my mistakes, I'll say that it sounds good to me. Of course, where's  
the fun in just having a normal vacation, so I'm sure I can think of something fun." Alvin said with a wink.  
"I'm sure you can Alvin." Dave replied. "Brittany? Jeanette?"  
"Well, as long as there's no way that Alvin can possibly get us stuck on a deserted island, far from civiltation, then count me in."  
"Thanks Brittany, how about you Jeanette? I know that Ellie and Theo want to go, I can see them bouncing up and down over there."  
"Oh," Jeanette said, "it sounds quite fun!"  
"Alright, its settled then! We'll leave tomorrow after school."  
"Ugh," Alvin groaned. "Why can't we just skip school tomorrow?"  
"Beacause Alvin," Dave said, "you're already going to be missing over two weeks. I think you should go the last day."  
"Ok Dave." Alvin reluctantly said.  
Later that night, when all of the chipmunks were packing up their things for the trip, they were talking excitedly about the vacation.  
"I can't wait to take samples of the ocean water, and sand to see what minerals are in it!"  
"I know Simon!" Jeanette said excitedly. "I've always wanted to know. Are you bringing you microscope and stuff?"

"Eleanor!"  
"Yeah Theo?"  
"I'm just glad that you're not hurt this time, so you can play properly with us!"  
"Me too!" She exclaimed, and hugged him.

"Uh, Britt?"  
"What Alvin."  
"How on earth are you going to fit everything in that suitcase?" Alvin asked with a puzzled expression on his face.  
"I'm going to shove it in."  
"Well, why do you need so much stuff? I'm already done packing, and I don't have half as much stuff as you do."  
"Because I need all this stuff." She replied as though it was the obvious thing in the world.  
"Um, ok then..."  
A few minutes later, Dave walked into the room.  
"Alright guys, time for bed, we don't want you tired tomorrow."  
"Ugh!" They all groaned.  
"But Dave, I'm not done packing!" Brittany wined.  
"Oh, well hurry up Brittany, and when you're done, go to bed ok?"  
"Ok Dave."  
"Goodnight everyone!"  
"Goodnight Dave!"  
They all then went to bed, even Alvin who usually tried to stay up as long as possible. By the time Brittany was done packing, everyone else was asleep.  
"Ah, there we go." She said to herself before getting into her bed.


	2. Finally, We're On the Road

The next day at school seemed like an eternity to Alvin. Every class period seeming longer than the last. In Social Studies, the usually boring notes seemed even more boring, and seemed to take way longer than normal. As the day dragged on, Alvin wondered just how much more he could take.  
Finally, at lunch, the Chipmunks and Chipettes met up at their lunch table to talk about their vacation.  
"Ugh, when will this torture ever end!" Exclaimed a very aggravated Alvin.  
"Well," Simon said, "there's only two more periods after this, then we leave."  
"Yeah, Technology, and Science, bluck." Replied Alvin.  
A little while later, the bell rang that signaled the end of lunch.  
Finally, about an hour an a half later, the last class finally ended, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were going out to meet Dave. As they walked out to Dave's car, they noticed that Toby was standing with Dave.  
"Um Dave? Why is Toby here?" Alvin asked.  
"Oh," Dave relpied, "I forgot to tell you guys, but Toby is coming with us!"  
"Oh great!" They all exclaimed.  
"What?" Asked a confused Toby.  
"Ok guys, lets just go now, and not worry about Toby. Ok?"  
"Alright Dave." The Chipmunks and Chipettes replied as they jumped into the car.  
"Finally," thought Alvin. "Were leaving."  
As they started driving Dave began explaining their trip plans.  
"Ok, so today we have to drive five hours to our hotel in Carson City, Nevada. Then, tomorrow, we'll get an early start and drive to Arizona, where we'll find a hotel to stay in. I haven't made reservations anywhere, since we'll probably be driving until the evening, or into the night. So, I hope you guys are ready to find someway to amuse yourselves. I've built a little area in the trunk where you guys can go play board games or something, or go if one of you wants to take a nap or read a book, and the others are being too noisy. Its perfectly safe, since it'll just basically be like a mini camperish thing. I already checked with the safety regulations people, so don't worry Simon. Alright guys, were getting on the highway now! Nevada, here we come. Toby? Are you already asleep?"  
"Yes Dave, yes he is." Replied Brittany.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Alright, guys, so do you want to go into the place in the trunk Dave constructed?" Simon asked.  
"Sure!" They all replied.  
Alvin added, "I thought you'd never ask!"  
They all scurried into the opening that Dave made for them to go in and out of.  
-inside the trunk area-  
"Wow!" Eleanor exclaimed. "This is amazing!"  
"Yeah." Agreed Theodore.  
They all looked around at the little area. It really was nice. There were six little beds, two sets of three bunk beds, a couch, a chair, and a small kitchen thing. The floor was even a nice carpet, probably one of those sample carpet things you'd find at Home Depot.  
(Of course, remember, this is all chipmunk size)  
"Alright guys, so what do you want to do? I'm so bored!" Said Alvin.  
"We know Alvin." Replied Brittany.  
"Well, we could work on our homework." Jeanette suggested.  
Brittany and Alvin looked at eachother before replying, "As if!"  
"Oh." Jeanette said as she slumped down, clearly embarassed for suggesting something that nobody liked.  
Simon put a paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, "We can work on it later."  
Jeanette looked at him and smiled.  
Alvin and Brittany, who had been watching this and smirking to eachother, suggested "Truth or Dare."  
Simon, Jeanette, Eleanore, and Theodore reluctantly agreed, as they thought that it might be a good way to get some revenge on their older siblings who were constantly arguing, or playing pranks on anyone nearby when they weren't.  
"Alright," Alvin said, rubbing his hands together, "Lets get started!"


	3. Truth or Dare

Chapter Three: "Truth or Dare"

"Alright," Said Alvin, "who wants to go first?"  
"I'll go I guess." Replied Eleanor.  
"Ok then, Truth or Dare." Alvin said  
"Dare."  
"Alright, well Eleanor, you have to go over to the wall, pretend that its a candy bar, and bite it!" Exclaimed Alvin.  
"Um, ok then." Eleanor replied as she walked over to the wall of the car. She then looked at the wall for a minute, and bit it.  
"Ouch!" Cried Eleanor. "That hurt."  
"Ok, I'll go next! Someone Dare me!" Said Alvin.  
"Alright, I'll do it." Said Brittany. "Truth, or Dare."  
Alvin looked at her. "Um, duh, dare!"  
"Alright, alright," Brittany said sounding annoyed. "I dare you to sneak up on Toby, and poke him in the ear, without Dave or Toby noticing, because if they do, well, you know what will happen."  
"Ah, a good one." Mumbled Alvin to himself as he left.  
Alvin silently crept back into the back seat of the car, staying low as to avoid being in Dave's mirror range. He tiptoed over to the seat directly begins Toby, and leaped up onto the chair. He was now directly next to Toby's ear, and neither Dave or Toby had seen him. (Well, Toby was sleeping, so its not like his eyes were open...) Alvin quickly looked at Dave, to make sure he wasn't watching him, then reached up and poked Toby in the ear. He quickly jumped onto the floor in the back of car, just as Toby woke up with a startles grunt. Dave looked over at Toby, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary, just assumed that his estranged cousin was dreaming.  
As soon as the coast was clear, Alvin ran back into the trunk as fast as his legs could carry him. He walked in laughing hysterically.  
When he stopped laughing long enough to speak, he asked, "Did you guys hear Toby's grunt?" Before sending himself off into another laughing fit.  
"Yes!" Brittany said, trying to keep from laughing.  
"Well, I thought it was kinda mean." Mumbled Theodore.  
"Aw come on Theo." Eleanor said, "you have to admit that was pretty funny. I mean Toby was soooo clueless!"  
"Haha, ok I guess you're right." Replied Theodore.  
"Alright," exclaimed Alvin, "who's next!"  
"I'll go!" Said Brittany.  
"Ok, all ask you then." Said Jeanette.  
"Alright Brittany, Truth or Dare?"  
"Um, dare." Replied Brittany.  
"Ok, I dare you to sit on Alvin's back and tickle him nonstop until your next turn." Jeanette said.  
"What?" Exclaimed Alvin.  
Brittany just laughed, went over and sat on his back and started tickling.  
"Ha n-n-no ha fair! Hahaha I ha w-w-w-wasn't ready! Haha!" Laughed Alvin.  
Brittany just smirked.  
"Ok, I'll go next." Said Jeanette.  
"Oooh, can I ask you?" Asked Eleanore.  
"Sure." Replied Jeanette.  
"Ok," started Eleanore. "Truth, or Dare."  
"Um, Truth." Replied Jeanette.  
"Ok, what was the lowest grade you've ever gotten?"  
Jeanette looked at Eleanore before looking down, and replying in a very quiet tone, "well, once I got a 74."  
Alvin started laughing harder, and exclaimed, "T-that ha is-s-s nothing! Heehaha!"  
"Alright, Simon, you're next." Said Eleanore.  
Simon looked up. "Wait, why me?"  
"Just because." Replied Eleanore. "Theo will ask you."  
"Alright Simon. Truth or Dare." Said Theodore.  
"Um, dare I suppose." Replied Simon.  
"Ok," Began Theodore. "I dare you to get something that you really hate at the restaurant tonight. And, you have to eat most of it."  
"Oh, well, ok." Replied Simon.  
Suddenly the car stopped, sending the chipmunks forward a little bit, and causing Brittany to momentarily grab onto Alvin making him laugh even harder. (He's very ticklish)  
A few seconds later, Dave opened the trunk, and said. "Alright fellas, who's ready for dinner!"  
Eleanore and Theodore cheered, Alvin just kept laughing even as Brittany got off him, and Simon grunts.  
"Um, guys," Dave asked. "What with Alvin?"  
"Long story." Brittany relpied as she jumped out of the car.  
After everyone was out of the car, Alvin was still laughing, and couldn't get out of the cat he was laughing so hard. A minute later when he finally stopped he leaped out of the car screaming, "Wait for meeee!"


End file.
